Planes de sospechosos resultados
by Katsumi Kurosawa
Summary: Ya sabía que tu plan iba a tener un sospechoso resultado… no por nada tratas de matarme del cansancio... Anna... AnnaXYoh


**Planes de sospechosos resultados**

**Por Katsumi Kurosawa**

…………………………………………………………

**Advertencia… contenido pervertido que puede dañar la creencia pura y santa de Shaman King de Hiroyuki Takei XDDDD JA! No es cierto**

……………………………………………………………………

**Capítulo único**

Y es que ella es tan… cruel

Me pregunto si le divierte matarme de cansancio…

Por lo menos… hoy estoy muerto.

Me hizo correr cinco kilómetros y después de unas mil abdominales, me dejó parado en un tronco con la punta del pie izquierdo.

Hoy, sábado veintidós de enero de un año equis, meencuentro tirado en mi futón sin saber si mis piernas siguen unidas a mi cuerpo y si mi cabeza sigue unida a mis hombros.

Suspiro…

No puedo evitar sentir que la brisa de esta calurosa noche me acaricie el pecho y el resto del cuerpo…

Se siente tan bien…

Me estoy quedando dormido y las caricias del viento se han vuelto sólidas como manos de mujer y se deslizan por mi cabello provocando una extraña emoción en mi pecho que se transforma en un calor raro que baja por mi abdomen hasta donde… más me gusta que haya calor…

—**Jejeje… —**me rió… ¿Será que estoy soñando?

Creo que sí, porque esas manos en mi abdomen se sienten así de deliciosamente sobrenaturales como sólo los sueños pueden matizar.

—**Jejeje… —**vuelvo a reír y hasta mi voz a sonado extasiada puesto que las manos se han abierto paso en mi yukata y ante el contacto directo con mi piel, siento que el calor aumenta mientras esos deditos traviesos y bajan… bajan más…

—**Ah… —**solté agradado sabiendo que esas manos entre mis piernas se sienten fabulosas**—. Eso se siente rico…**

— **¿En serio?**

_¿En serio?_ Había dicho.

_¿En serio? _Rebotó en mi cerebro.

—**Sí —**le contesté sonriendo descarado.

Aun no abro los ojos.

No quiero darme cuenta de que el sueño acabó y que estoy solo…

—**Cuando duermes no sabes lo que haces** —me ordenó e hice un ruidito para decir que sí**—Así que estás a mi merced… Asakura Yoh…**

_Asakura Yoh… _

Que curioso que esa voz suena ahora como la de Anna…

La mente es poderosa.

Ahora Anna me habla y acaricia. ¡JA! Como si eso pudiera suceder…

Suspiro. Estoy mareado todavía porque los sueños siempre me dejan así.

Aquellas delicadas manos siguen donde las dejé y siguen arrancándome gemiditos incontrolables.

Siento que me he aferrado a las sábanas y mi respiración se contiene.

—**KAMI —**abrí los ojos para encontrarme aquella belleza ante mi**— Pero ¡QUE HACES, MUJER!**

Ella sonrió.

Eso me asusta puesto que pocas veces sonríe.

Bajo la vista para ver mi yukata abierta. Tiemblo al ver mi vergonzoso estado (n/de Yoh: no entro en detalles porque supongo que entienden que hablo de aquel detalle entre mis piernas).

—**Jejeje —** ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué no dejo de reír?

Primero agradado, luego ansioso y ahora ¿NERVIOSO?

La contemplo. Su sonrisa no se borra y sé que planea hacerme algo feo… o malo… o quizás… placentero…

Sacudo la cabeza… es que la estoy perdiendo. ¡DONDE TENGO LA CABEZA! ¡KAMISAMA!

Como puedo comprobar, la tengo entre las piernas…

**—A mi merced —**susurra.

Se acerca… ¿Va a besarme o a golpearme por despertar?

Si no estuviera tan cansado, seguramente huiría…

Sin embargo me besa…

¿ME BESA? ¿QUÉ…QUÉ? Correspondo con la poca fuerza que aun me queda mientras trato de levantarme pero el esfuerzo es en vano…

**—Pero que mala eres —**musité haciendo una mueca de dolor.

Y no es para menos… ¡ME DUELE TODO!

Bueno… no precisamente todo si en otros términos hablamos…

**—Precisamente —**pero que mezquina y descaradamente pronunció esas palabras.

De un tiro arrancó mi yukata y yo no pude hacer nada, como es obvio…

Ella se desata el obi mientras mis pensamientos por primera vez a mil por hora aterran mi mente y encienden mis hormonas más de lo que ya estaban.

¿Cómo es que quiere llegar tan lejos?

¡¿QUIÉN ES ELLA Y QUÉ HIZO CON MI ANNA?!

Bueno aunque no puedo negar que ésta me gusta mucho… jejeje ¡PERO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO! ¡MI ABUELA ME VA A MATAR! ¡AUN NO NOS HEMOS CASADO!

**— ¿Yoh? ¿Puedes tranquilizarte? No te voy a comer… —**musitó sádica.

Fue en ese instante cuando temí por mi vida.

Se lanzó a mi boca sin compasión y me dejó sin aliento.

Paseó sus manos por mi abdomen hasta mis hombros y siguió su camino por mis brazos hasta mis manos y las enredó con las suyas.

Besó mi cuello. Lancé un gemido al sentir unos excitantes escalofríos recorrer mi cuerpo ante el roce de su lengua y sus labios depositando besos hasta capturar mi lóbulo. Di un saltito tratando de concentrarme en aquello nuevo para mí y sobre todo… delicioso.

**—Otra vez —**le susurré cuando trato de alejarse para ver mi rostro.

Acarició mis labios con los propios para capturar el lóbulo contrario el cual, sin saber que era más sensible que el otro, me volvió loco.

¿Cómo lo sabía? ¡¿Cómo sabía que me iba a enloquecer haciendo eso?!

**—Quizá sintiendo donde te dan los escalofríos cuando toco ciertas partes, Yoh… —**gimió entre los besos que recorrían mi cuello hasta el pecho y bajando hasta el abdomen y haciéndome sudar frío.

Muy bien, me leyó la mente. Creo que debo de dejar de pensar tanto o al menos dejar de ser tan obvio.

Sin embargo, el movimiento de sus mechones rubios me sacó de mi trance y la vi levantarse sobre mí con la yukata entreabierta dejándome ver sin querer, parte de su maravilloso cuerpo.

Pero no imaginé que lo vería todo cuando con un simple movimiento de sus hombros, dejó que se resbalara su prenda en sus brazos y así, caer al piso.

Me quedé más idiota de lo que soy.

Pero que linda…

Pero que maravillosa…

DIOS QUIERO TOCAR…

Pero no puedo moverme… duele moverme…

Regresa a mis labios y rodea mi cuello. Se ha colocado sobre mí y trato de robarle el aliento con mi poca energía.

Se ha colocado perfecto y ahora que dejó de besarme me di cuenta.

La observo.

Es una locura.

La veo decidida y se coloca perfecto tratando de hacer lo que no debe…

Solté un gemido.

El calor se siente celestial…

Sé que puede haber más de ese celestial sentir… y sé que lo conseguiré introduciéndome más…

Mis ojos recorren su geografía como cuenca he tenido oportunidad de hacerlo. Reúno fuerza y valor… levanto una mano para acariciar su cadera.

Duele… duele mucho… mis músculos me matan pero no voy a morir sin amarla como necesito.

Así que extiendo la otra mano y la poso en su cintura. Trato de acariciarla torpe mente… soy muy torpe realmente…

Y si ella lo es no me doy ni cuenta porque me gusta lo que hace.

Soltó un gemidito. Sus ojos se han nublado y siento peligro…

Dejó que su peso cayera sobre mí y siento como irrumpo lentamente en ella provocando esos gemiditos prolongados.

Abrí los ojos al máximo al sentirme rodeado de su calor… sé que he llegado a mi límite y que ella se ha detenido porque duele.

Reuní fuerza de nuevo para sentarme mientras me abrazo a su cintura tratando de hacerle saber que siento haberle causado tal dolor.

Es tan fuerte que parece que no hay rastros de ese dolor en su cuerpo puesto que ha comenzado a moverse en perfecta sincronía con mi respiración.

Acaricio su cuello olvidando también mi cansancio.

Beso lo que logro alcanzar… sus pechos, entre ellos, su cuello, sus hombros, sus labios quienes me reciben con ansias…

Ante el vaivén salvaje de sus caderas trato de no apartarme de sus labios acariciando su espalda.

Se siente arrebatador…

Mis músculos se tensan… siento el creciente placer llegar a su culminación…

Se lo hago saber con un suspiro prolongado…

Anna se ha detenido.

Continúa rodeándome con sus piernas, con sus brazos y con toda ella…

La respiración entrecortada no permite que nos veamos con claridad y sin embargo tratamos de que nuestras miradas no se desconecten.

Me dejo caer en el futón sin deshacer el abrazo.

Me río.

**—Ya sabía que tu plan iba a tener un sospechoso resultado… —**le dije mientras besaba su frente y ella golpea débilmente mi mejilla.

Está cansada… y cómo no…

**—Jejeje —**mi última risita anuncia que acabo de caer en la cuenta que todo el ejercicio dolerá mañana y sin embargo**—: Te amo Annita—**le digo al oído, estrechando su cintura con la poca fuerza que aun me queda**—Espero que los próximos planes de sospechosos resultados no sean tan crueles como este…**

**Fin**

**Notas del autor:**

**¿QUÉ LE PASA A KATSUMI? OH KAMI ESTOY LOCA!!!!!**

**Si te gustó esta sandez, házmelo saber, si no, también XDDDD**

**Es todo lo que tengo que decir…**

**Ciao **

**Que los ilumine la eterna luz!!!!!**


End file.
